The golden Rule
by namichan89
Summary: Charles and Erik meet a girl on their recruiting trip and they end up in bed together - To no surprise, the two men only have eyes for each other. Charles/Erik/OC threeway.


**The golden Rule**

**You know the song „Threeway" by Lonely Island? Yes, exactly that one. Guess what this fic is about.**

**Warning: MMF-Threeway, lots of smut, PWP. Set somewhere during the bromance world tour, otherwise known as the recruiting trip, CharlesXErikXOC.**

* * *

><p>Charles rolls his hips forward, sheathing his cock all the way into of her. A deep moan escapes both of them, and the shudder rolling through her makes her inner walls clench around him. Nonetheless, all he can see is Erik's face before him, lips parted and eyes clouded as he sighs at the sight.<p>

When he woke up this morning, Charles never thought this would have happened.

* * *

><p><em>A short glance at him. „Do you see her?" Erik asks, nodding towards the girl at the hotel bar.<em>

_They are sitting at a table, enjoying the evening hours with a glass of scotch at the hotel they're staying at for this night. Charles takes a sip and nods. „Of course."_

„_She's cute, isn't she? I wouldn't push her out of bed," Erik stated, the hint of a smirk tugging at one edge of his lips._

_Charles eyes her curiously. She has dark brown hair, long and falling open down her back, covering her shoulders where her dress doesn't. The dress is black and high-cut, covering her cleavage, but it's all the more tight as it falls down to her knees. She has very nice curves – not too skinny, not too chubby, just about right. Her face is stunningly beautiful, even from this distance. She's sitting on the bar stool alone in front of her drink, some kind of cocktail._

„_No, I wouldn't either," Charles admits, chuckling lightly before he takes another gulp of his scotch._

_Erik smirks at him. The glance in his eyes makes Charles flustered. He's up to something. Charles doesn't know whether he should like this particular cheeky glance or not. The metalbender tips his fingertips against his own temple, signalizing Charles to read his mind. Quirking an eyebrow, very curious what Erik wants him to know, he places his index and middle finger at his temple and concentrates - and the thoughts that invade his mind make his pants instantly tighter._

_He doesn't know how that's even possible, but Erik's smirk becomes even wider. Charles shudders._

„_That will never work," he whispers, his voice suddenly hoarse and deep._

„_Do you dare me?" Erik raises an eyebrow._

„_You would even try?"_

„_Yes, of course. If you're interested, then I'll do my very best," he answers smugly._

_Charles' eyes travel down Erik's body, noticing the very obvious bulge in his pants, and suddenly, his own erection pushes hard against his underwear once more. If he just imagines... Erik, leaning back against the wall, the girl from the bar kneeling in front of him, sucking his cock... he sighs silently and closes his eyes for a moment._

„_I am and I dare you," Charles eventually answers._

_Erik empties his glass with one last gulp and strolls off to the bar. He is followed by Charles' eyes, who just can't look away from his narrow hips swinging lazily from side to side and the broad shoulders on top of them. His friend sits down on the empty stool beside the girl, and when the barkeeper takes his order, he slips a sentence at her._

_She smiles, then answers. A conversation begins._

_Charles is suddenly very aware of the fact that he could easily make her play along with his powers. But that surely would take all the fun out of their bet._

_Instead, he watches silently as Erik tries to seduce her. With his charm fully switched on, he's all smiles and bedroom eyes and Charles already notices how she twitches on her seat. She's obviously intrigued, and the fact that she is doesn't surprise him in the least._

_Erik turns around and points at him shortly. Charles raises his glass at them, and all three of them take a sip. He sits and waits. Erik leans towards her, and Charles can almost hear his tone as he says something most likely pretty salacious to her. First, she smiles, second, she grins._

_That moment, Charles knows that Erik has got her._

_She lightly places her hand on his thigh, and Charles once again is very aware of his erection that is still there, straining against his underwear. He hasn't had sex in weeks, he realizes. Traveling around with Erik had occupied his time and made him fall into bed in the evening without so much as a thought about masturbating. Needless to say that he had shared a room with Erik most of the time, so that was also preventing him from doing anything._

_Right now, he just craves for some kind of relief._

_Erik wraps his hand around her neck and whispers into her ear. She chuckles, then covers her mouth with her hand. She shoots a short look at Charles. The telepath smiles friendly, winking at her, knowing exactly what Erik had just asked her. Still looking at him, she nods._

_Erik waves his hand, and Charles gets the hint. He raises from his chair and slowly walks towards the bar._

„_Hi," he simply says to her._

_Erik's smirk is wider than ever as he takes her hand and leads her to their room._

* * *

><p>Charles' eyes are still focused at Erik's face.<p>

His initial thought has been that it wasn't a problem at all. Nothing gay about this, because, well, she is here as well -

Until he notices that the problem is not this but the fact that he only has got eyes for Erik.

Charles thrusts forward again, and she hums contented, obviously enjoying being filled with his cock. Erik groans respectively, the vibration of her voice increasing the pleasure of her sucking him off. The picture before Charles' eyes is simply gorgeous, and it almost gets him off more than the mere friction of her vag around his cock.

From the moment Erik has taken his usual turtleneck off, Charles had a really hard time not staring at him constantly. Trained muscles everywhere, beautiful strong arms... long fingers that slipped underneath the woman's dress, stripping it over her head. She smiled when both men just stood there, admiring her body for a moment, before she turned to Charles.

„You wear too much clothes, and we definitely have to change that," she giggled.

When he wanted to unbutton his cardigan, she shook her head and quickly grabbed his hand. „Oh, no, not what I meant," she looked at Erik, „Your turn. Undress him, all the way, and slowly."

Erik quirked an eyebrow at him, asking for his permission. Charles had simply smiled and held his arms out to both sides. When she had sat down on the bed, Erik slowly stepped towards him, and started with unbuttoning his cardigan. Those long fingers he had admired before now slipped between the cardigan and his chemise, slowly sliding them down his arms, the piece of clothing falling to the floor.

„Just like that," she said encouragingly at that.

Charles couldn't look at her. His eyes had locked with Erik's since the latter's hands first touched him. His friend continued by pulling Charles' chemise out of his trousers, unbuttoning it from right above his belt buckle upwards, until his fingertips gently touched his collarbone, undoing the last button. The chemise joined his cardigan on the floor.

Erik's hands ran down his chest and stomach, reaching for his belt. By now, he had completely forgotten about the woman sitting beside them on the bed – he had just realized she's still there because she reached for her drink. Which didn't mean he looked away from Erik.

His belt buckle was open, and Erik's hands were slipping into his pants, which made him sigh lightly. With a snap, the trouser button was open, and he felt the other man's fingers running down, opening the zip as well. Erik shoved his pants down slowly and not without his hands running over Charles' buttocks.

It had felt strange, but then again, that didn't mean Charles hadn't liked it.

When he had shrugged off his pants that had pooled around his ankles, Erik finished by pushing down his remaining underwear, and his cock sprang free, released from all the cotton that had restrained it all the time.

Erik had looked down and smirked. „Not bad," he had murmured.

Charles poked him, trying to dub his nervousness. And the blush on his cheeks.

The metalbender turned his head and looked at the girl. „How was it?"

„Beautiful to watch," she commented, grinning widely. „But as for you – you are mine."

She got to her feet, shoved Charles out of the way and onto the bed. „You stay here and enjoy, okay?"

Charles just nodded and licked his dry lips.

She stepped towards Erik and tracked the edges of his muscles with her hands, slowly running them up and down his upper body, his arms, his neck, and back down to his zipper. She opened the zip and button simultaneously and pulled Erik's pants and underpants down with one, quick move.

Charles could just stare.

Erik surely was bigger than him, even more so in his erected state. The girl was also obviously impressed, but didn't hesitate to kneel and go down on him.

He groaned just by seeing his fantasy from before come true, and it was hard not to touch himself. But he knew that if he did, this would be over way too soon.

His member was aching and twitching from desire, wanting to be caressed just as Erik's was right now. Erik stood there and looked at him all the time, looked at his cock, eyes tracing his body slowly back up. Shivers ran through Charles' body. He wouldn't be able to stand this for too long.

The metalbender suddenly closed his eyes and moaned deeply. She had tried her best to take as much of his cock into her mouth as she could manage. Charles closed his eyes shortly, trying to hold his composure. He leaned back and balanced his body on his hands so they would be of some use and away from his crotch, where they would be constantly tempted to reach for his member.

When she pulled back and turned towards Charles, the latter felt an anticipated tingle spread in his stomach.

„You go on," she said.

Charles opened his mouth to say something, but forgot it and just sat there, speechless. He couldn't protest against her playful but serious tone and the gorgeousness of Erik standing there.

The girl waved towards Erik with an encouraging, sweet smile. „Your turn," she added again.

Erik smirked.

Charles got to his feet and stumbled towards Erik. Blue-grey eyes rested on him when he took the girl's spot, and began hesitantly by slowly licking around the head of the other one's cock, tasting the salty pre-cum on it. Erik sighed appreciatively, burying his hand in Charles' hair.

And that's where Charles had lost it, took all of Erik's cock in his mouth and sucked like he had known it from before. Like he had been sucked off by girls before. There wasn't much to it, he decided, and Erik was careful by not thrusting forward or anything, which would have ended in him gagging because of the plain size of the other man's member.

Charles didn't know if he could show so much restraint and self-control if he were in Erik's place.

Suddenly, Erik pulled Charles' head back. His breath came in rapid, short pants. „Stop, stop... stop," he coughed. „Sorry, but..."

The professor winked, understanding what the other one wanted to tell him.

„I think I owe you something," Erik added after a few seconds. „What do you want?"

„That," Charles answered quickly, licking his lips anticipated.

Erik chuckled and grabbed his waist, shoving him backwards onto the bed. Charles lay down, resting his head comfortably on a pillow before the metalbender knelt down between his legs. With one last glance at him, Erik bent forward and without any preamble began to lick his shaft, upwards to the head, circling it with his tongue. Charles moaned loudly when Erik closed his mouth around him, sucking his cock hard.

This wasn't like any other time he had gotten that kind of caress from a woman – which was quite logical, because Erik knew how it felt, how it had to feel, and how it felt best. Charles had never gotten a blowjob like this one before.

Once again, he realized, he had forgotten about the girl.

„Undress for us, will you?" he asked her, smirking, in-between pants.

She grinned and got to her feet, which Charles regretted immediately, because Erik stopped in his ministrations to look at her as well. She slowly flipped her bra open and slipped it off her shoulders, let it fall to the floor and watch the two men staring at her breasts. Charles' member throbbed at the sight, even more so with Erik's hand still wrapped around it. The telepath shot a short glance at him, noticing the once again upcoming smirk on his lips. But he had to re-focus on the girl, Charles told himself. Her panties quickly followed her bra together with the stockings, and when she stood in front of the bed, completely naked now, she looked questioningly at Charles.

He waved her up to his head, wrapping his arm around her thigh, pulling it over his head. She quickly got the hint and placed her knees on both sides of his head.

Charles let his tongue lick lazily along her folds, up and down, until he eventually lapped up her clit. She grabbed the headboard of the bed, shivers of desire running through her body as Charles proceeded to eat her out. All the while, he felt Erik's tongue on his own cock, his mouth wrapped around it, sucking hard.

He thought he never had experienced anything that exquisite.

He moaned, his mouth still resting against her, which made her sigh in response. He teased her entrance with his tongue, sticking it in a little, tasting her juices. Charles had placed both of his hands around her thighs, which allowed him to pull her down on his face even more. One hand slowly reached around her thigh, ran along her firm buttock, before he buried his middle finger inside of her. Another appreciative sigh of the girl, and a hot groan of Erik against his cock. He was obviously watching. Charles added a second finger, fucking her with his fingers while continuing to lick her clit.

„Oh god," she moaned.

Charles just chuckled, and she shivered at the vibration it caused on such a sensitive part of her anatomy.

„God, please... please let me feel you right now," she pleaded.

The telepath nodded.

And now, she kneels in front of him, and his cock thrusts into her hard, again and again. Erik is kneeling opposite of him, his member buried respectively in her mouth, holding her head in place with his right hand in her hair.

What she can't see is that they look more at each other than at her.

Charles feels that he's close when she moans again, making Erik moan subsequently. He closes his eyes for just a second, and when he opens them again, Charles thinks that his heart just skipped a beat. The look in his eyes, that look of pure desire and pleasure on his face pushes him even more towards the point of no return.

He lets his right hand drop from the girl's hip to her crotch, massaging her clit simultaneously to his thrusts. She's almost there as well, and the way she calms down right now, not making a sound, not meeting Charles' movements, tells him that she will come every second. He shoves his cock into her a bit harder and deeper, waits a bit longer until he pulls back, and uses his hand rubbing flat on her clit now.

Her orgasm comes in long waves of pleasure running through her, shoving her hips against Charles, who feels her inner walls clench rhythmically around his cock, the feeling so intense that it only gets topped by the expression on Erik's face. She's moaning and groaning against his member in her mouth, and he holds desperately onto her, also not far from his own climax.

The two men look at each other. Charles realizes that there's not much left that will push him past the point of no return, that he just needs a single, final touch now to come.

Charles bends forward, shoving his cock harder into her spent hole, grabbing her hips with both hands. Erik's hands are clenched around her shoulders, holding onto her. When their eyes meet again, a sudden groan escapes Charles' lips.

Erik raises one of his hands, wraps it around the professors neck, and closes the last few inches between them. Their lips meet in a hot, passionate encounter, and when Erik's tongue darts out, pushing past Charles' lips and into his mouth, swirling and licking slowly along his own tongue, it's finally too much. The kiss sends him off eventually.

Charles had already know that once he came, it would be hard. But he hadn't thought that it would be _that_ hard. A long, uncontrolled moan will have been heard if his mouth isn't silenced by Erik's right now.

„Mmmmmmhhhh," is all he manages as he climaxes, shooting his load into her. He can't stop kissing Erik, nonetheless. The latter also shivers shortly before finally breaking the kiss, resting his head at Charles' shoulder as he also reaches his orgasm. He moans and pants against Charles' neck, biting the sensitive skin there lightly, spending himself into the girl's mouth.

They severe reluctantly, Charles falling onto the bed just as Erik does. The girl wordlessly collects her clothes and puts them back on, but they have no eyes for her. Charles has rested his head at Erik's shoulder, eyes closed and almost halfway asleep.

„Thank you, guys," she says quietly. Before she leaves the room, though, she adds towards Erik: „I hope your point is proven." And winks. „Bye."

Then she's gone, and the door is locked quickly with a little help of Erik's powers.

„Which point?" Charles asks, blinking up at him.

Long, rough fingertips brush along his back. Silence spreads between them as Erik's eyes dart from Charles' left eye to the right and back. The metalbender is pondering for an answer.

Charles quirks a questioning eyebrow at him.

Erik eventually bends forward to kiss Charles slowly and lovingly. The fire and passion of the kiss from before is gone, replaced with affection. Another contented hum escapes the professor's throat. It feels good.

„We should do all this again," he manages to cough. „Without her."

Erik grins, way too smugly. „_That_ was the point."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed – as always, I've written plenty Cherik-fics already, so you might wanna check them out if you haven't read them already :)**

**See you next time!**


End file.
